Broken
by Angel Scones
Summary: What if Rachel was pregnant by Brody, who everyone but Santana thought was a great guy. What happens when Santana is right. What would you to to protect your friend and her child?
1. Ch 1: Broken

**I don't own glee if i did finchel would not exist. though i like both faberry and pezberry so i would need help choosing that one.**

**This story is AU for the most part it will have some of the facts that are on the show maybe some spoilers. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I want to thank WorkingGirl21 i hope you will continue helping your suggestions where a great help finishing this chapter.**

**I want to warn people that there is going to be some bad stuff in this story from severe abuse to a form of rape. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but as i like to say if you don't like it really don't have to read it.**

**Angel**

_**Chapter 1: Broken**_

Rachel Berry once the self proclaimed diva of her high school glee club. Was now nothing more then a broken shell of the person she once was. Having to fight to get into NYADA she ended up having to drop out half way through her freshman year because of one little mistake. That mistake turned out to be her wonderful four year old son Tyler Levi Berry who Rachel just called Ty. She had with then boyfriend Brody Weston.

Brody was now Rachel's fiance and the reason she was where she was now. Brody stepped up and took responsibility as soon as Rachel told him she was pregnant which surprised her roommates and friends Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. Though Santana kept saying there was something wrong with Brody. She believed he was a drug dealer and kept calling him plastic man. The last time Rachel saw or heard from Santana was the night they asked her to move out that was almost five years ago now. Rachel often wondered if Santana finished college if she had she should be working her way to becoming a great doctor. Unlike most at Mckinley high school who thought Santana was a bitch and only cared about herself Rachel was one of the few who knew that the Latina really had a heart.

After Santana left a few months later Kurt left to, he wanted to be back home in Lima with his father who was slowly losing his fight with cancer. Leaving Rachel and Brody to have the entire flat to themselves. After Santana and Kurt were gone however Rachel noticed a slight change in Brody he became a little more controlling and his temper was getting worse and worse. Rachel would admit that Brody never laid a hand on her while she was pregnant so she thought he never would. Rachel learned that she was wrong when Tyler was only eight weeks old when Brody slapped her because the baby wouldn't stop crying. Over time the slaps came more often and slowing turned into punches or kicks. Thankfully Brody never laid a hand on Tyler other then to shove him out of the way. Brody mostly yelled at the young child to keep quite and not to move.

Over time the abuse got worse and Rachel thought she would never get out of it. She no longer had friends, because of Brody and her fathers didn't speak to her since she dropped out of NYADA. After time Rachel just stayed because she thought that it was the best thing that Ty had his father in his life. As time passed Rachel even lost her will to sing. After about a year Brody started making the rules, rules that Rachel thought were dumb and somewhat unfair. If she disobeyed any of the rules she would pay for it. Tonight she disobeyed one of those rules Thats why she was here in Manhattan General Hospital. All she had done was feed her child first and that broke the rule. Tyler and Rachel had to wait for Brody to eat his meal first then they were allowed to eat what was left and most of the time it wasn't much because if Rachel made extra Brody would throw it away and then neither one of them ate that night. Brody found out that Rachel has fed Ty a piece of tomato from the salad. Brody had taken it to far this time and beat Rachel with his fists first the struck with his belt several times scaring Tyler who had learned how to call the police while in preschool the day before and used his daddies phone to call for help for his mommy.

Rachel lay on the gurney while Tyler sat on the bottom since him and his mom were so tiny there was enough room. The police had arrested Brody but without Rachel pressing charges they could only hold him for twenty-four hours. While waiting for the resident doctor to come examine her the nurse who was helping fill out her forms was trying to talk Rachel into just going home with Brody. Rachel knew that she knew the nurse from somewhere, but her head was pounding, she really couldn't see straight. Rachel was also holding an ice pack against her left cheek. The medic who brought her in thought it might be broken. But she knew she heard that voice from somewhere before she just couldn't place it right now.

"Miss, maybe you should just head home with this little guys father. Instead of making him sit here with you." The nurse said as she looked at little Tyler asleep on Rachel's leg.

"Why? Why would I want to go back he's the one who did this. I refuse to leave my child with that man." Rachel spoke her voice sounded so broken.

"Well according to you. You don't have a job. I'm only guessing you don't have your degree. So why not just sign the papers and leave. I'm sure the two of you could work this..."

Just then the nurse was interrupted by another nurse clearing her throat. "Last time I checked Nurse Weston we didn't talk abuse victims into going back home to person who abused them." She turned to Rachel carefully throwing a blanket over Tyler. "Miss Berry a doctor will be in shortly you just stay right there." the nurse spoke before dragging the nurse out of the room.

That's when it clicked with Rachel the nurse was Brody's little sister. Great Rachel thought she would have to leave here before Brody got released but where she would go she had no idea. Social Services was so backed up they wouldn't be able to help for at least a month. Rachel felt like crying and breaking down. She just looked up at the ceiling trying to think what she could do when a voice from the past brought her out of her own head.

"Holy Shit, Berry?"

**I will tell more of the story as it progresses. The rules i mentioned will also be revealed some are really stupid others i witnessed first hand. I also want to mention that some of my chapters will be like this others will be short some longer. I hope you enjoy reading my stories.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this.**  
**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	2. Ch 2: Old Friends

**I don't own glee if i did finchel would not exist. though i like both faberry and pezberry so i would need help choosing that one. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I also decided to add Puck to this but he is not Rachel's hero.**

**This story is AU for the most part it will have some of the facts that are on the show maybe some spoilers. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you happen to find a bad mistake just let me know i will try to fix it. I do not have a beta reader.**

** I want to thank WorkingGirl21, CheyBaby and LonewolfGER. i hope you will continue helping your suggestions where a great help finishing this chapter. I am open to any and all suggestions someone might have but please remember it does not mean i will use Thank you to PurpleCocoa who corrected my spanish. It is not my first langauge and babylon failed me**

**I want to warn people that there is going to be some bad stuff in this story from severe abuse to a form of rape. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but as i like to say if you don't like it really don't have to read it.**

**Angel**

_Social Services was so backed up they wouldn't be able to help for at least a month. Rachel felt like crying and breaking down. She just looked up at the ceiling trying to think what she could do when a voice from the past brought her out of her own head._

_"Holy Shit, Berry?"_

_**Chapter 2:**__ Old Friends_

Rachel flinched and carefully lifted her head, only to look at the one person, she least expected to see. But she wanted to jump up and wrap her arms around her. There, standing at the end of her bed in a white coat, holding Rachel's chart, just staring at her, was Rachel's favorite Latina.

It took Santana a moment to move. The Latina was surprised to see the smaller women laying there in bed. She seemed to look smaller and broken. Santana noticed the little boy laying on her legs and carefully moved the blanket away from his face to have a look at him. Smiling when she sees that he looked just like Rachel, was tiny like her and even had her nose. Before she started speaking, Santana closed the curtain to give them some privacy, whipping out her cell phone. Rachel notices her send out a text, but to who that text went to, she had no idea.

Rachel removed the ice pack and looked at the women, she once called friend. Santana was having a hard time hiding her tears when she got a full look at Rachel's face. Setting the chart down, Santana grabbed the stool, so she could start checking Rachel and maybe get her to talk a little.

"Berry...I mean Rachel. Who did this to you?" Santana asked carefully examining Rachel's face and neck, quickly picking the chart back. "Are you still with that plastic man? What was his name Brandy?"

"Brody is his name, h...he's...he's the one who did this to me. He never touched Tyler. Only me. I don't want to lose my son." Rachel started crying, when Santana carefully pulled the smaller woman into a hug.

"You won't lose him. I will do whatever it takes, to make sure you don't. We will help you any way we can. I promise i will protect you and your hombrecito" Santana kept her arms wrapped around her till she heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"What the hell Satan. You send me a text to met you in the ER at bed four and you won't tell me what for." Noah Puckerman finally lifted his head to see what why Santana sent him a nine-one-one text, seeing his best friend pull back from her hug and grabbing the hand of his number one Jewish American Princess that tried to scoot away. "What the hell happened Rachel. Who did it I'll kill him."

Just as Rachel went to say something Santana smacked Puck's arm. "Watch your mouth there's a child in here." For the first time Puck noticed the small body, laying on the end of the bed, sleeping. "Come with me for a minute. Let's talk."

Rachel didn't know why, but she didn't want to let go of Santana's hand. She made Rachel feel a little safer, so Rachel held on a little tighter, till Santana lightly kissed her forehead. "Estrella we are only going out in the hall. I will leave the curtain open, so you can see us. I promise to be right back."

Rachel lay there as she watched her two former friends talking, just beyond where she could hear them. Some shuffling at the bottom of the bed caught her attention and little Tyler was looking up at her with his fingers in his mouth. "Mommy I hungy." he said around the finger, just as Santana and Puck walked back into the room. Santana smiled at the boy and looked at Puck.

"Well you heard the smallest Berry. He's hungry. Why don't you get him something to eat, better yet, go get some pizza across the street for all of us." Santana said, handing him her bank card from her pocket. When Rachel went to protest, Santana went to put her hand up, to stop her from talking, to only make her flinch. Feeling instantly horrible, she sent Puck on his way and sat back down.

"Estrella, why don't you introduce me to hombrecito here." Santana said, while smiling at the small child. He climbed up Rachel and laid carefully on her chest, trying to hide his face. Rachel smiled and rubbed his head.

"Santana, this is my son. Tyler Levi Berry." Santana raised an eyebrow at his last name, but inside, she was happy that Rachel didn't name him after his father. Rachel whispered to the boy. "Ty, this is my friend Dr, Lopez. We where in school together."

Santana smiled. "You can call me Santana, Tyler you don't have to call me Dr. Lopez." Tyler gave the Latina a shy smile but continued to lay on his mother. While waiting for Rachel's tests to come back and for Puck with their pizza. Santana and Tyler started talking about trains and trucks, which were the little boys favorite things. It wasn't long before Tyler was calling Santana, Tana. Rachel watched how they were getting along and couldn't help but smile even though it really hurt. When he came back, Puck not only had pizza, but a salad for Rachel and drinks for everyone.

"Tana will you help me. pwease." A small voice that was nothing more then a whisper asked. Santana looked over to see Tyler couldn't open the juice that Puck had gotten him. Smiling, she reached over and opened it. Then she opened Rachel's salad and drink, before handing the smaller women a fork, ordering her to eat. Rachel just picked at her salad barely eating anything. She kept an eye on Ty who ate two and a half slices of pizza and tried some of Santana's ice tea.

After a few minutes Santana felt a tug on her lab coat and looked down. Tyler waved his hand at her, so she would come closer to him. Whispering softly he pointed at Puck. "Tana who that?"

"That there is your Uncle Puck sweetie. He's a friend of mine and your mommies." Santana watched as Tyler's face went from shy to down right scared.

"He won't hurt mommy will he?" Tyler asked Rachel and Puck heard him. Santana leaned down and wrapped an arm around the small boy, whispering in his ear so only he could hear.

"No baby, Puck won't hurt your mommy. I promise no one will ever hurt your mommy again." Santana pulled back and whipped away a tear, hoping no one saw it.

The nurse, who was in earlier, walked in, realizing that Dr's Lopez and Puckerman knew the patient. She decided to tell them about the Nurse Weston, who was trying to talk her into returning Rachel to the abuser. When Puck heard what had happened, he left to find the head nurse and the chief of the hospital, before finding Nurse Weston.

"Rachel. I am almost off for the night, plus i have the next few days off. Since they can't keep you here, do you have somewhere you can stay? I really don't want you going back to,,,,,,," glancing at Tyler. "I don't want you going back to that house."

"I don't have a choice Santana. Because of him, I have no friends I can stay with. I can't even call my fathers." Rachel said through her tears. "They told me, they didn't want anything to do with me, after i had to leave school to have Ty."

Santana felt pure rage. Not only toward Brody for what he did to Rachel, but towards Rachel's fathers. They were all about her, living her dream and supported her all the way. So what. She got pregnant. But she still could have made her dream come true. Santana wished, she'd stuck around when she found out that Rachel was pregnant. Maybe things would have turned out different. The day, Santana found the stick, she wanted to tell Rachel she had feelings for her. But felt it was too late. She didn't protect Berry then, but she sure as hell would now. Her and Tyler, no matter what it took. She would help the both of them.

"Okay. Then you and Tyler are coming home with me." Santana sees the look and knew Rachel was about to protest. "Don't argue with me on this one Berry, your coming home with me. I have the space and besides, I have to get to know this hombrecito. It will be better for you to heal anyway. Just let me grab my things and sign you out, then we are out of here."

Santana left Rachel and Tyler on the bed with the promise she would be right back then they were going to her apartment. Rachel knew it would be tough. She hoped Santana would help her and not think that shes so messed up now that she kicks her out or worse has Tyler taken off her. Sighing Rachel sat up carefully on the bed. She started crying when she realized she would need help getting dressed and that would mean Santana would see the rest of the bruises and the scars

**hombrecito - little man**  
**estrella - star**

**I will tell more of the story as it progresses. The rules i mentioned will also be revealed some are really stupid others i witnessed first hand. I also want to mention that some of my chapters will be like this others will be short some longer. I hope you enjoy reading my stories.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this.**  
**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**.


	3. ch3: Unexpected

**This story is AU for the most part it will have some of the facts that are on the show maybe some spoilers. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you happen to find a bad mistake just let me know i will try to fix it. I do not have a beta reader.**

**I want to warn people that there is going to be some bad stuff in this story from severe abuse to a form of rape. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but as i like to say if you don't like it really don't have to read it.**

**Angel**

* * *

_Santana left Rachel and Tyler on the bed with the promise she would be right back then they were going to her apartment. Rachel knew it would be tough. She hoped Santana would help her and not think that shes so messed up now that she kicks her out or worse has Tyler taken off her. Sighing Rachel sat up carefully on the bed. She started crying when she realized she would need help getting dressed and that would mean Santana would see the rest of the bruises and the scars_

Chapter 3: Unexpected

As Santana walked toward the locker room to grab her things she remembered an extra pair of sweats she had in her locker she grabbed them for Rachel since she didn't see any cloths in the room and she highly doubted that Rachel would want to go home in the hospital gown. Just before she walked into the locker room she was stopped by Nurse Judy Fabray, Quinn's mom had moved to New York a year ago to be closer to her family.

"Santana..." Santana looked up at her name being called and seen Judy rushing toward her. "I have the rest of the test results for Miss Berry. Thought i would give them to you and see what your opinion is." Sighing she looked at Judy and opened the file. Shaking her head as she read the results.

"Can you get an ultrasound machine ready do not take it in the room wait outside for me okay." Santana told Judy as she then rushed into the locker room grabbing what she needed hoping to beat Judy back to the exam wanting to tell Rachel what she just learned but as her doctor she had no choice but to tell the young abused mother that her blood work was showing positive for pregnancy.

Santana hurried she didn't even change out of her scrubs she just grabbed her bag and the extra sweats and decided to jog back to the exam room where Rachel lay. Reaching the door she found Rachel trying to sit up in tears holding her side.

"Whoa. Rachel you need to lay back down. I just got the last of your blood work handed to me. Did you know your were pregnant again?" Santana asked carefully helping Rachel lay back down on the bed. A few seconds lady Judy knocked on the door softly so as not to scare Rachel. Santana waved for her to bring the machine in then whispered to Rachel. "Is it okay, if Judy takes Tyler for a walk while we do this." Rachel just nodded.

"Hombrecito I need you to do me a big favor okay. It's really important. I need you to walk with Nurse Judy and get mommy the shoes i forgot at my locker. Can you do that for me." Tyler looked at Rachel who smiled and nodded so he knew it was okay to go. Tyler looked back at Santana and nodded his head really fast. Smiling Santana placed him on the floor and watched him take Judy's hand. She got Judy's Attention and mouthed 'walk slowly'. Judy nodded and left with the littlest Berry.

"Rachel I need to know did you know you were pregnant before this happened?" Santana asked getting the machine ready and closing the curtain so no one could see what was happening.

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't really sure. I mean I didn't take a test or anything and it wasn't unusual for me to miss a period or two from stress. God, Santana what am I going to do i can't be with him anymore I can't risk him hurting Ty." Rachel was full on sobbing again Santana pulled her into her arms carefully not wanting to hurt the smaller women knowing that she was in a great deal of pain already.

Santana leaned back from the hug grabbed the blanket that Tyler used and covered Rachel's legs, she then started rolling up the hospital gown. Wanting to cry when the bruises and scars came into view. Rachel looked up at Santana's face seeing the tears running form her tan cheeks made Rachel start crying again. "I'm so sorry My Estrella I should have never left you with him.'

"Santana it's not your fault we asked you to leave to move out. Noting that has happened to me is your fault, It's mine I should have listened to you." Rachel grabbed the Latina's hand squeezing it tightly. "Please do this before Ty gets back and maybe get dressed I rather not allow him to see me like this."

"Of Course Estrella." Santana grabbed the gel. "This might be a little cold." Putting some on the smaller woman's stomach she hissed slightly at the feeling of the cold. Santana turned the machine on and grabbed the wand setting it on Rachel's abdomen carefully trying to avoid the bruises as best she could. Smiling when she heard the strong sound of a fast heart beat. She turned the monitor of Rachel to see.

"Well for what i can see you have a very healthy somewhat on the tiny side pregnancy. Looks like your about nine weeks, heart beats at one-ten a little slow, but its a wonderful sound." Santana smiled. "I can't tell the sex just yet, but I have a really good friend who owes me a favour and will take you on as a patient." Santana then hit a couple of buttons on the machine and shut it off. Smiling she grabbed some paper towels and carefully wiped off all the gel.

"I don't know what I am going to do Santana. I have no job no family. Because of Brody I have no friends." Rachel said as Santana helped her sit up.

"Hold it right there Rachel I know you dads are being dicks right now. But you have family you have a wonderful little boy who will be back any second, and you have another child growing inside of you. As for friends you have me and you will always have me. Weather or not you like you and Tyler are coming home with me. Don't fight me on it I want you guys there. I know you will be safe and I promise I have the room. Don't forget about Puck and Kurt. I'm sure Kurt is dieing to see you." Santana said as she helped Rachel into the sweat pants she brought.

"I haven't spoken to Kurt in years so I highly doubt he wants to see me' Rachel said as she watched the taller woman put socks on her feet.

Flashing a smile. "I'm sure Puck already called him to let him know he seen you." After getting a confused look Santana sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you don't know. Puck and Kurt have been together for about a year now. Come on lets get this shirt on you I think I hear little footsteps." Santana and Rachel were both happy the the sweatshirt had a zipper instead of going over Rachel's head."

Just as Santana finished with the zipper Tyler came around the curtain carrying the sneakers and a teddy bear who was dress like a doctor. Santana glanced up at Judy with a confused look. Who just mouthed 'ask him'

"Tyler we're did you find that bear?" Santana asked while sitting on the floor to help Rachel again. The smiling boy hugged the bear tighter

"Your friend Dr. No gave it to said I could keep it." Tyler's smile vanished looking up at his mom. "Can I keep it mommy please."

Looking at Judy Rachel questioned, "Dr. no?"

Smiling the women replied, "Dr, Noah Puckerman seen us in the hallway and stopped Tyler here and told him that he bought that bear just for him, He asked me if he could take it and I couldn't say no to that face."

"It's okay I have a hard time telling that face no sometimes." Rachel smiled, "Of course you can keep it, baby boy it's yours."

"Daddy won't throw it away will he?" Tyler asked sadly remembering the other teddy bear he had, he left it on the living room floor. When Brody stepped on it he made Tyler watch as he threw it away. Shaking her head and seeing the sadness in Rachel's eyes Santana spoke up.

"I won't let him throw it away buddy your coming to my house for awhile. You and mommy would you like that?" Santana asked lifting the small boy into her arms. Just as Judy walked in with a wheel chair for Rachel she handed Santana and envelope.

"Com on my little Berries let's go home." Santana said making Tyler giggle and Rachel smile. The taller women lead the way out carrying Ty while Judy pushed Rachel. Rachel could hear Tyler whispering to Santana, by the look Santana gave Rachel she knew Tyler had asked something because Santana was telling him no and that she promised. Rachel was worried about what she just promised her son, but she would have to wait and see what they were talking about for now. All Rachel knew is that she was safe at least for tonight.

* * *

**So the secrets are starting to come out there will be more of what Brody used to do Rachel coming in the next chapter. Just from the questions Tyler askes Santana she is realizing the full extent of what Brody did. **

**I was asked in a review if Puck/Kurt could be together in this. At first i wasnt going to but then i thought it would be better just to make them a couple but you wont see to much stuff between those two in this story sorry.**

**Still looking for a beta or even a partner because i am bad with dialogue in case you didnt notice  
**

**hombrecito - little man**  
**estrella - star**

**I will tell more of the story as it progresses. The rules i mentioned will also be revealed some are really stupid others i witnessed first hand. I also want to mention that some of my chapters will be like this others will be short some longer. I hope you enjoy reading my stories.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this.**  
**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	4. Ch 4: Things Needed and More

**Sorry my Authors notes are a little long sometimes but at least its a long chapter this time.**

**This story is AU for the most part it will have some of the facts that are on the show maybe some spoilers. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you happen to find a bad mistake just let me know i will try to fix it. I do not have a beta reader.**

**I got advise from CheyBaby a great friend and a fellow writer i highly recommend her stories you should check them out sometime and LonewolfGER or as i call him (Wolfy).**

**I also wanted to say something when i was a kid i lived with these rules that no child should live by i wasn't abused like i wasn't hit or beat. But I was not allowed to sit on the furniture in the house like at all. If i left something laying around a book or toy i was the one who had to throw it away because if it was lying around i must not have cared about it. I cant tell you how many school books my mom had to replace. The rules he had for my mother we were worse some will be in the story but most of my experiences will the what happened to Tyler.**

**I want to warn people that there is going to be some bad stuff in this story from severe abuse to a form of rape. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but as i like to say if you don't like it really don't have to read it.**

**This Chapter is mostly fluff and some seriousness but mainly fluff between Tyler and Santana. I tried my best to type in 4 year old speak but its tough when your 27 and have spell check. Next chapter will be when Santana and Rachel finally talk including Santana telling her she needs to press charges**

**Angel**

* * *

_"Come on my little Berries let's go home." Santana said making Tyler giggle and Rachel smile. The taller women lead the way out carrying Ty while Judy pushed Rachel. Rachel could hear Tyler whispering to Santana, by the look Santana gave Rachel she knew Tyler had asked something because Santana was telling him no and that she promised. Rachel was worried about what she just promised her son, but she would have to wait and see what they were talking about for now. All Rachel knew is that she was safe at least for tonight._

_**Chapter 4: Things Needed and More**_

Arriving at Santana's apartment almost a half-hour later Rachel walked slowly toward the elevator while Santana walked behind her carrying a sleeping pulled a key out of her pocket sticking it into the elevator it took her directly to her apartment on the top floor. Rachel was very surprised to find that she lived in a very nice three bedroom. Laying Tyler on one couch with his bear she walked back toward Rachel to help her walk to the other couch so she could sit.

"Make sure you sit on the couch I promised hombrecito i wouldn't make you sit or sleep on the floor like daddy." Santana said guiding her right to the couch. Rachel just looked at the taller woman and nodded her walked out into the kitchen and opened the fridge shaking her head when he realized all she had in there was an apples and a bottle of beer.

"Estrella listen I need to go to the store and get some stuff because all i have is a beer and an apple." Santana smiled as Rachel let out a small laugh. "I'm going to get some stuff for you and Tyler no arguing allowed I will get it anyway. So make it easier on me please. I need to know a few things before i go. I know your vegan, but I need to know about Ty is he allergic to anything? Does he need like a sippy cup or something? and does he need diapers?"

"I had to give up being vegan while i was pregnant because Tyler wasn't growing right and at one point i almost lost him. He's allergic to peanuts and strawberries. He doesn't drink out of a sippy cup anymore but he does have a cup with a straw with Spiderman its the only cup I could get him to use sometimes. But don't worry he will just have to use what you have. He's not in diapers anymore but he needs pull-ups at night because he sometimes has accidents. Which reminds me you might want to put an old towel or something under him so he wont ruin your couch." Rachel said getting up to move the small boy

"Sit he's fine its only a couch and it can be cleaned. Is there anything you want? I mean it anything at all Estrella?" Santana asked already knowing the smaller women wouldn't ask for anything.

"No Santana anything you get will be fine. I promise you." The smaller women said.

"Okay Estrella, i promise to be back as soon as possible. Just relax lay on the couch if your tired or go lay in my bedroom. I don't care what you do. You're safe her i promise no one can get in without a key to the elevator or a key to the stairwell." Santana said kissing the smaller girl on the top of her head before leaving.

_**Three hours and about twenty shopping bags to**__ many..._

Santana thanked the doorman and security guard for helping load all the bags into the elevator so she could do it all in one trip she would just have to lock the elevator on her floor till it was empty. Santana knew she probably went overboard with what she bought, but she couldn't help herself she never got the chance to buy anything for Tyler and she knew Rachel would need some things to.

When the elevator stopped at her apartment she was surprised to walk off and not find Rachel or Tyler in the living room thinking that maybe they went to lay down in her bedroom she tip toed over to the door and opened it slowly only to find her room also empty. Turning around she noticed that the living room was cleaner then when she left and she could smell the pine cleaner she used for the floors. As she turned to walk into the kitchen she spotted Tyler coming out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes. Bending down and lifting him up she kissed his cheek when he laid his head on her shoulder. Walking into the kitchen she spotted Rachel washing the dishes that were left in her sink from yesterday. Reaching out she gently tapped Rachel on the shoulder. Santana instantly felt bad when the smaller woman jumped.

"Whoa. Estrella it's only me. What on earth are you doing? I told you to relax not clean my apartment." Santana sighed leaning forward and placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead like it was something she did all the time. "Not to mention these cleaners are not good for the baby Rachel."

Rachel spoke without thinking of where she was, "But, I have to clean if i want to be able to sleep tonight."

Rachel lifted her head and seen the look on Santana's face. Surprised that it was not only a look of complete calm but also a look a hurt. Not what she was used to normally when she looked at Brody if she didn't have something done there would be pure anger and hate in the man's eye's. Santana shook her head not believing what just came out of her friends mouth she stuck her hand out for Rachel to take. Walking into the living room she remembered the bags were still sitting on the not moving elevator.

"Come my Berries help me put the all this yummy food away then we can look at what else i got." She smiled when Tyler wiggled to get down and help. Once the little boy was far enough away Santana leaned in toward Rachel and whispered softly. "Don't get mad at me i might have went a little overboard in buying things for you and Tyler, but its all things you guys will need while your here. I refuse to allow you to go back to that house for anything. Also when we are done going through this stuff and hombrecito is watching one of the movies i got for him you and I are having a chat about these rules Brody had."

Rachel just nodded looking at the floor. She wouldn't argue with Santana about anything she bought for Tyler even if she went a little overboard. Besides Rachel, Santana is the first person to show that she really cared for the small boy. Rachel was worried about the talk however, the rules as Brody called were to never be broken and to never be talked about to anyone or she would pay. Santana noticing the change in the smaller women stopped walking and spoke again.

"Estrella I promise i wont let anything happen to you or Tyler you guys could not be safer then you are here. I already spoke to the doorman and the security guard downstairs he can't get to you here." Santana promised again. "Come let's get this food put away before Tyler drops the eggs or finds all the snacks." Making Rachel laugh Santana handed her a bag of bread and sent her on her way to the kitchen.

Half hour later all the food was put away noticing the time Santana decided to give Tyler only a couple of the things she bought for him since he would probably be in bed soon anyway. She asked Rachel to keep him in the kitchen for a few minutes while she put the rest of the stuff in her home office. When she was done she called Tyler and Rachel into the living room leaving two bags sitting on the coffee table and one in her hand she also had a pack or pull-ups sitting on the chair behind her since she was only on the edge. Tyler being the nosey little boy that he was asked first.

"What's in that stuff Tana?" Taking his finger out of his mouth and pointing.

"What stuff, hombrecito?" Santana asked smiling when he pointed again. "Oh, the stuff in the bag?" Waiting for him to nod. "That stuff is for you, but can you give this bag to your mommy first?" Santana asked handing him the bag she was holding.

Watching Tyler peeked into the bag and nodded he carefully walked over and handed it to his mommy. Kissing Ty on the head and thanking him Rachel looked at Santana who only shrugged. "Figured you would like to take a nice bath tonight and be able to wear something that wasn't way to big on you." Rachel smiled when she pulled out black fleece pajamas with gold stars on them and a bottle of her favorite bubble bath.

"Thank you very much Santana." Rachel blushed and waited to see what on earth she could have in those bags for Tyler.

"Well, hombrecito why don't we start with this bag first okay." Santana handed him the first bag and laughed when he gasped at what was inside reaching in he pulled out a new spiderman cup just like the one he had at home and a special bowl that had spider man on it. Carefully setting both on the table he pulled out the spiderman slippers that were in there. Noticing that there was still something in the bag he looked again and pulled out a set of pajamas the would make him look just like spiderman. Tyler got so excited he dove into Santana's arms thanking her over and over, again.

"Tank you Tana, tank you. How you know I like spidyman?" He asked.

"Your mommy told you liked your spiderman cup to I when I found the cup I thought you should have a spiderman bowl that you can have your snacks in. Than I seen the pajamas and the slippers and thought you would like to have them as well. So I got them for you. You can never have to much spiderman stuff" Santana smiled kissing his head.

"I love them I never had spidyman jamas before will you help me put them on pwease." Looking at Rachel. "That otay mommy if Tana helps with my jamas tonight."

"Of course it is little man, but don't forget you need to put a pull-up on just in case you have an accident." Rachel said as Tyler nodded and started to strip off his cloths in the middle of the living room making both women laugh.

Santana grabbed him a pull up and helped him put it on then laughing when he realized that spiderman was on them too he had to run over and show Rachel before he let Santana put the pants on him. A few minutes later dressed in his new pajamas and slippers Santana was handing him the second bag. Tyler peeked inside and let out noise that kind of sounded like Rachel used when he got excited. Santana smiled when he pulled out a big box of crayons setting them on the coffee table and then setting four different coloring books next to them for what Rachel could see they were all different super heros.

"Will you color with me Tana." Tyler asked. Rachel knew that look Tyler was giving Santana, Rachel knew that he was looking at his new favorite person.

"I would love to color with you, but first why don't you see what else is in that bag." Santana said pointing to the back on the floor.

Picking up the bag Tyler seen two more things in the bag and reached in and pulled them both out at the same time.

"Tana are these really for me?" Tyler asked holding up the two items.

"Yes hombrecito, they are really yours I thought you would like to watch one while mommy took her bath and then while mommy and I talked." Santana explained

"But Tana nobody ever got movies for me fore. Are you sure they aren't for mommy or you?" Tyler asked looking at the movies again.

"I promise they are yours." Santana said taking them out of his hand and showing him. "This on here is called Finding Nemo its about a fish who goes on a very important trip and meets all kinds of friends along the way. This movie I think you know what this movie is about." Santana said holding up the second movie.

"Is it spidyman?" Tyler whispered with his finger back in his mouth.

"It is spiderman would you like to watch this one?" Santana asked and Tyler nodded crawling up on the couch with his teddy bear that he now named Dr. Teddy. Santana stuck the movie and while it loaded went into the kitchen with Tyler's cup and bowl. Filling the cup with apple juice that Ty had told her was his favorite and putting some grapes into his bowl she took them back into the living room and set them down. Tyler looked at her funny then back at the bowl and cup. Grabbing her sleeve and pulling her down so she was closer to him.

"I not suppose to eat and drink outside the kitchen." Tyler whispered.

"Well that's okay your in my house buddy and I trust you not to spill anything. Plus its always better to watch a movie with snacks, and I already talked to your mommy she said it was okay. We only eat snacks in here buddy. When we eat meals we have to eat them at the table okay." Tyler nodded and accepted the bowl of grapes. "Oh, you know what Tyler I forgot something." Santana said walking over and going into her office. Tyler sat up a little looking over at Rachel who just smiled at her little boy who looked really happy for the first time in a long time.

When Santana returned she showed Tyler what she forgot to give him it was a large fleece spiderman blanket that was just for him. "Spidyman." Tyler yelled. Not expecting it Tyler stood up on the couch and jumped into the Latina arms knocking her off her feet and into the arm chair.

Rachel jumped up to check on them, but the way Santana was laughing she knew they were okay. "I sorry, Tana. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tyler said with his head still buried in Santana's neck.

"Oh, hombrecito you didn't hurt me, That was the best hug I have gotten in a very long time." Santana said setting the boy back on the couch and covering him up before handing him his snack and drink. "Now are you going to be okay while mommy takes a bath and I take a shower, or do you need someone to sit here with you?"

"I be okay Tana. I stay on couch and watch spidyman with Dr. Teddy." Tyler said wrapping his little arm around the bear.

"Okay Tyler make sure you chew the grapes very carefully okay. Take your time no jumping around with food in your mouth." Rachel said as Santana helped her to her feet again.

"Yes mommy." Tyler said not even taking his eyes off the tv as Peter Parker got bit by the spider. As Santana and Rachel were walking away. Tyler yelled "Wait mommy Wait Tana." Tyler ran over and stuck his arms up for Santana to pick him up she leaned down and picked him up allowing him to lean over to his mommy. "Love you mommy tank you for telling Tana i like spidyman." kissing her check he leaned back and wrapped Santana into a hug. "Love you to Tana tank you for all my spidyman stuff." Placing a nice wet kiss on the Latina's cheek he wiggled to get down and go back to his movie.

With tears in her eyes Santana Guided Rachel into the bathroom off her bedroom she took the bag off Rachel and reached inside and pulled out Rachel's favorite bubble bath. Santana remembered her using it all the time when they lived together pouring in a good amount she checked the water making sure it wasn't to hot for the mother to be. Rachel stood against the sink trying to stop her tears.

When Santana noticed she was crying she stood up and wrapped her arms around the smaller women and just held her as she cried. After a few minutes she pulled back and shut off the water in the tub and helped Rachel undress, Santana could feel the tears in her eyes as she seen bruises and scars she hadn't seen earlier including scars that could have only come from being struck with a belt so hard it broke the skin. Santana helped her into the tub knowing that Rachel had to be extremely sore by now she pulled two ibuprofen out of the cabinet.

"So tell me how much more stuff did you get my little man?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject.

"You will have to wait and see besides i got some stuff for you to. Don't worry it's mostly cloths and things you both need plus some toys. He's four he needs something to play with." Santana smiled.

"Here these will help with the soreness and are perfectly safe for the baby." handing the pills to her along with a glass of water Santana waited for Rachel to take them then set the glass back on the counter top. "Would it bother you if I showered in here since the shower and tub are separate? I can always go into the other bathroom if it does."

"No, I actually rather have you closer. It won't bother me." Rachel replied getting comfortable in the tub. "When were done I would like to have that talk."

Santana nodded then went into her bedroom grabbed pajamas for herself. She pulled extra towels out and set them on the counter before she started removing her scrubs that she's had on the for past forty-eight hours. Catching Rachel staring in the mirror she leaned in and turned the shower on so the water would heat up. She waited a minuted then just climbed in the steamy shower with a small smirk on her face.

Rachel couldn't help but blush when she caught herself staring at the Latina. Sure Rachel has seen her without cloths before they had gym class together in high school and were roommates for a couple of months. This however was the first time Rachel noticed how tan and fit the taller women really was, once she caught herself staring she quickly looked away sure that Santana had seen her. Dreading the talk that she had to happen. She just didn't want Santana to look at her differently like she was weak or damaged.

* * *

**I love having Santana call Rachel and Tyler her berries. Is it just me who likes this?**

**hombrecito - little man**  
**estrella - star**

**I will tell more of the story as it progresses. The rules i mentioned will also be revealed some are really stupid others i witnessed first hand. I also want to mention that some of my chapters will be like this others will be short some longer. I hope you enjoy reading my stories.**

**Its long i know but the next chapter will take me awhile to write because its really serious and Santana tries to talk Rachel into sending Brody to jail and moving in with her as her roommate.**

**If you have read my stories for pezberry Honesty and Following Love I will now take prompts for ideas for one shots since writing a one shot between each chapter tends to help clear my head for better chapters for this story.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. (although i do like the good better then the bad but i can take the bad)**


	5. Ch 5: Talk

**This story is AU for the most part it will have some of the facts that are on the show maybe some spoilers. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you happen to find a bad mistake just let me know i will try to fix it. I do not have a beta reader.**

**After spending a day slowly writing chapter 5 of this story. My dickhead laptop did an auto restart while i was in the shower and yes i made the stupidest mistake that we are taught about in computer class everywhere i didn't save. So not the best, but i have a killer headache so this is what you get sorry.**

**I want to warn people that there is going to be some bad stuff in this story from severe abuse to a form of rape. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but as i like to say if you don't like it really don't have to read it.**

**Angel**

_Rachel couldn't help but blush when she caught herself staring at the Latina. Sure Rachel has seen her without cloths before they had gym class together in high school and were roommates for a couple of months. This however was the first time Rachel noticed how tan and fit the taller women really was, once she caught herself staring she quickly looked away sure that Santana had seen her. Dreading the talk that she had to happen. She just didn't want Santana to look at her differently like she was weak or damaged._

**_Chapter 5: Talk_**

By the time they were both finished in the bathroom with their shower/bath getting dressed and using the now burned out blow dyer. Tyler was sound asleep on the could couch with his bear under his head. Rachel headed over and covered him with the blanket Santana had gotten him. Lightly kissing him on his head she looked around confused for a moment. Santana noticing her confused look.

"What's wrong, estrella?" Santana asked walking closer to them.

"I don't know what he did with the cup and bowl, there not here." Rachel said looking around, then looking at Santana who one shrugged her shoulders.

"Want a cup of tea while we talk?" She asked heading toward the kitchen with Rachel in tow. Both smiling when they noticed Tyler had placed both the bowl and his cup on the kitchen table the counter being to high for him

"Smart boy you have there Rach." Santana smiled placing both into the sink before reaching for the kettle. Rachel only sighed and smiled as she pulled out a stool to sit at the breakfast bar.

"I know he's a good boy most of his time he stayed out of Brody's way just coloring in the kitchen." Looking at the Latina as she prepared tea for the both of them.

"Your wondering if I am going to press charges?" Rachel spoke softly.

"I am." Santana said turning around to face the smaller brunette. "Rachel I can't tell you what to do. Hell, I don't know what I would do. But, honestly you should press charges or at least get an order of protection. To keep you and Tyler and this new baby safe."

"He's wasn't always like this you know. He changed after Kurt moved out and we had the loft to just us. Brody didn't start hitting me till after Tyler came along. The first time it was just a slap, because I couldn't get Tyler to stop crying. He was just a baby, barely two months old at that time. Over the next few months things just kept getting worse I learned to stay out of his way. then the rules started." Rachel stopped for a moment when the kettle started to whistle.

"You mentioned these rules before, as did Tyler he asked me if when we got to my house if I was going to make you sit on the floor like you have to at home. Then you know what really broke my heart Rachel?" Santana asked as she placed a cup of tea in front the other brunette. "He asked if you would have to sleep on the floor tonight. I am only guessing thats some of that man's if you could call him a man, but I am guessing it was part of these crazy rules you mentioned." Santana said as she grabbed her cup of tea and walked around the counter to sit next to Rachel.

"It's going to be really hard talking about this I still fear this is only a dream." Rachel said stirring then sipping her tea.

"So here's what I want to do I only have one rule in this house you hear me." When Rachel nodded she continued. "Any rules or things you had to do with that man you don't have to in my home. I know it may take time to get used to. We don't have to talk about everything right now Rachel we can talk when you are ready or we will find someone who can help both you and Tyler. Tell me, estrella what happened today?"

"I broke a rule I fed Tyler before I gave Brody his dinner. He just snapped I remember standing in the kitchen hearing him yelling at me. I shoved Tyler under the table before Brody made into the kitchen. The last thing I remember was hitting the floor, then all of a sudden the cops where pulling him off me. I don't even know how the cops got there in the first place." Rachel sighed laying her head on the counter top.

"Tyler." Santana spoke up. After getting a confused look "Tyler called the police and somehow that little angel asleep in the next room was able to tell them your address and get you some help today. How I don't really know, but he did."

"I've been teaching him our address and phone number since he could talk if he ever got lost. I think he learned to dial nine-one-one in preschool only yesterday." Rachel said glancing into the living room where spiderman was just ending on Santana's tv.

"I overheard the cops when you were brought, they never said names. The way they were talking if they were any later you wouldn't be here." Santana sounded almost like she wanted to cry. "Rachel I have to know one thing has he ever hurt Tyler?"

"Once he only ever hurt Tyler once he picked him up a couple of months ago and threw him on his bed. Tyler was okay, but thats not the point that should have been when I left and I didn't I have nowhere to go." Rachel said keeping her eyes on her hands. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand carefully not wanting to scare or hurt her in any way.

"I never should have left or at least should have kept in touch with you. I knew there was something wrong with that man. I should have stayed I could have protected the both of you."  
she said with a tear running down her face.

"It's not your fault Santana, nobody could have guessed that Brody would turn the way he did. Can we maybe talk about this another time please. I am very though, think if its okay with I will go curl up on the couch with Tyler and catch some sleep." Rachel said standing up from the stool trying to stretch without hurting herself.

"I don't mind, estrella but you're not sleeping on the couch come on you can take my room. Since one guest room is mostly used for storage and the other is my office. I'll carry hombrecito into my room for you." the taller brunette said after sticking their tea-cups into the sink.

"Where will you sleep?" Rachel asked.

"I can take the couch." Santana shrugged.

"I'm the guest I will take the couch with Tyler. There is no way I'm not kicking you out of your own bed." Rachel yet again offered.

"Then I guess we're sharing a bed, Berry. Because as your doctor I am not allowing you to sleep on the couch. For one you just got the snot kicked out of you and your covered in bruises and two your pregnant." Santana said as a very stunned, Rachel raised an eyebrow while Santana brushed past her to carefully pick up Tyler "Can you grab the bear and his blanket?"

Grabbing the bear and the blanket Rachel silently followed the taller women into her bedroom and watched as she carefully laid Tyler in the center of the bed before climbing in. Rachel shook her head and walked around the other side laying Tyler's bear right next to him before throwing the blanket on top of him making sure he would be warm enough. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed before laying down so she was facing Santana looking over Tyler's head at the other women who already had her eyes closed. Rachel laid her head down saying one last thing before allowing sleep to overtake her.

"Santana will you take me to the police station tomorrow so I can press charges against Brody."

"Right, after breakfast estrella." Santana said softly.

**hombrecito - little man**  
**estrella - star**

**As i said in my note at the beginning sorry i didn't save it but this is what i could remember of what i had written.** **Not my best but I do promise there is more.**

**I will tell more of the story as it progresses. The rules i mentioned will also be revealed some are really stupid others i witnessed first hand. I also want to mention that some of my chapters will be like this others will be short some longer. I hope you enjoy reading my stories.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this.**  
**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	6. Ch 6: A Dream or The Future

**Sorry it took so long to update i should update at least once or twice a week now. but i wanted to write a great nightmare scene where Rachel has a nightmare and Santana comforts her but i couldn't think of one so instead i wrote this hope its okay. The italics are Santana's dream**.

**Angel.**

* * *

_Santana woke up in the dark of her bedroom. She had her arms around a small beautiful brunette woman. Looking around the room she helped decorate, Santana luxuriated in the warmth of the woman next to her. Santana sat up and looked at the women next to her, smiling when she saw Rachel. Looking down at her hand she saw the engagement ring Rachel had insisted she get her. Santana looked at the clock and noticed it was only ten after five in the morning. She had a few hours before work._

_Lying back down, Santana wrapped her arm back around the brunette. She rubbed her hand up and down the woman's swollen stomach smiling to herself. She couldn't wait for the baby to get here. They had chosen for him or her to be a surprise. Lying there with her future wife she heard the bedroom door open very slowly. Looking behind her she saw their four year old son._

_"What's up hombrecito?" Santana asked quietly. The boy came closer to her, he was in his pajamas caring his Teddy bear that his Uncle Puck had given him many months ago._

_"I had a bad dream, mama. Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" The sleepy little boy asked. Santana nodded her head. ""Thank you Mama." After having a hard time climbing into the bed because lets face it the boy was still tiny like his mother. Santana lifted him up onto the bed with a kiss and a smile. _

_He carefully climbed into bed between Rachel and Santana who sighed when he grabbed her arm and snuggled into her chest. Santana may have missed out on most of Tyler's first few years of life, but in recent months he became such a Mama's boy. Even if he only started calling her mama about a week before Santana still loved hearing it every time. She cried the first time he had said and just held onto the boy for dear life realizing her dreams were coming true she was really having her own family. _

_Santana watched as he fell back to sleep, as her eyes were drifting off to sleep she felt the bed shift. Looking up she saw her beautiful partner watching her. Rachel moved so she could give the taller woman a kiss. Causing her to smile._

_"I'm happy we have you, he really loves you. I hope you know that." Rachel sighed before placing a soft kiss on Tyler's head._

_"I'm glad it was me that day in the hospital. I am even more glad you came home with me that night even if I really didn't give you much of a choice. I really love the both of you." Taking Rachel's hand in her own Santana drifted back to sleep. Holding her pregnant girlfriend's hand and their son, Santana finally had it all she fell asleep with a smile on her face._

Santana awoke suddenly when she felt the bed jolt lifting her head she just caught sight of Rachel running into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Carefully shifting Tyler off the top of her Santana made her way toward the bathroom. Not even bothering to knock Santana walked right in. Seeing Rachel bent over the toilet bowl she walked over and pulled her hair back holding it with one hand she rubbed circles on her back with the other.

After a few minutes Rachel flushed the toilet and leaned back against Santana. "Sorry I woke you up I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, estrella you can wake me up anytime you want to. Weather it's to hold your hair back or run down the street for some strange craving I want you to wake me up." Santana said helping the smaller women to her feet placing a soft kiss on her forehead and handing her a new toothbrush Santana walked out of the bathroom to give the smaller women some privacy.

After a few minutes Rachel returned to find Santana sitting on her side of the bed and Tyler having been moved to where Santana was sleeping. Santana smiled and stood ushering Rachel into the middle of the bed the taller brunette crawled in behind her and wrapped her arm around Rachel while Rachel pulled Tyler closer to herself. Smiling to herself Rachel couldn't remember the last time someone held her like this.

Santana couldn't help her own smile from forming on her lips she had always had a crush on the smaller women since freshman year at McKinley. Sadly she never had the courage to tell her the truth and with everything Rachel has been through the past few years now may not be the time either. However Santana decided that she would be there as a friend.

Tomorrow Santana planned on having Kurt and Puck keep an eye on mini Berry while she took Rachel to the police station to press charges she would hire a lawyer herself or just call in a favor with an old friend. She also wanted to take Rachel to the her friend and get her and the baby checked out better and get her on the vitamins she would need while pregnant. Smiling realizing Rachel was in for a surprise when she found out who her doctor might be that is if Q decided to take her as a patient. Santana was also going to get Puck to help her clean out the guest room and set it up for Tyler.

Sighing to herself and wrapped her arm around Rachel a little more she couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring what ever it was Santana knew that she would help her friend no matter what it took. Santana would take care of her Berries.

Santana also thought about the dream she was having not even an hour ago and she wondered weather it was just that a dream or was it a glimpse at the future. Well Santana decided if it was a dream hopefully it was one of those dreams that came true and if it was what her future had in store for her she couldn't wait for it.

The two women finally drifted off to sleep. Unknown to them, a wisp of smoke filters up into the cold night from the corner of an ally. Cold, calculating brown eyes watch from said ally as the door man from the apartment building across the street opens the door for one of the residents. With a flick of strong, slightly scraped and bruised, fingers the spent cigarette flies a short ways to the street before the figure walks away into the sleepless New York night.

* * *

**As i have said sorry it took so long to update. I am still open to suggestions and ideas for this story or any story i have written or have left open to finish. Also i want Quinn to be Rachel's baby doctor but i can't think of a glee member who would make a good lawyer remember not Puck Kurt or Quinn. other then those three i am open to ideas.**

**As always feel free to update good or bad i can take it.**


	7. Ch 7: Making Pancakes

**Stuck with a little writers block i just wrote a filler chapter with a load of fluff**

The next morning Santana woke to a soft giggling on the other side of the bed. Glancing at her alarm clock she noticed that is was just after seven in the morning. Peeking over the still sleeping brunette in the middle she spotted Tyler laying there have a conversation with his Teddy bear giggling softly to himself. Santana found herself smiling as she slipped out from behind Rachel and made her way over next to the small boy. Smiling as she sat down next to him.

"Good morning, hombrecito how did you sleep?" Santana asked the small boy who she just noticed had his mother's eyes.

"Really good, Tana I didn't have a bad dream." Tyler stood up on the bed wrapped his arms around the Latina to give her a hug.

"That's great would you like to help me make some pancakes and fruit for your mommy?" Santana asked while standing up with the boy still in her arms and making her way toward the kitchen.

"Really I can help?" Tyler asked getting excited. "At home daddy said I wasn't ever allowed to help cause I would only make a mess."

"Well I'll tell you what hombrecito you can help me and its okay if we make a mess cause you know what if we make a mess we can just clean it up." Santana said setting Tyler on the island counter top while she started a pot of coffee. Sighing to herself knowing that it's not only going to be really tough on Rachel after living with Brody, it was going to be just as hard on Tyler having to live with his rules and watching what his father did to his mother.

"Tana, can I pwease keep my jamas on till mommy gets up I really like them?" Tyler asked giving the women the Berry pout he had gotten off his mother. The very same pout that Santana had fallen in love with the pout she could not say no to.

"What about your pull-up?" Santana asked remembering Rachel said he sometimes had accidents while he slept.

"It's still dry I promise." Tyler said patting the front of his pull up as if he was trying to show her.

"Okay, then lets hang out in our pajamas while we make breakfast." Santana smiled and started pulling everything out for pancakes and fruit salad. A simple yet healthy breakfast for all. Grabbing one of the high stools she pulled it over for Tyler and handed him a butter knife the bananas and grapes. After showing Tyler what to do she carefully asked. "Think you can cut these up and put them in that bowl while i make a couple of phone calls?"

"I can do it. I will be really careful." Tyler answered while slicing a banana slowly.

"Okay Tyler I will be right back I promise." Santana when to walk away when she noticed a frown on the small boys face. "What's the matter, Tyler?"

"You called me Tyler I like when you call me ho...hom..." Santana smiled at the small boy trying to say the spanish word.

"Do you mean hombrecito?" Santana asked.

"Yea that word. I don't like when you call me Tyler." He pouted at the women.

"Okay, hombrecito, but you know that whether I call you Tyler or hombrecito I still love you." Santana said kissing the boy on his cheek making him smile again. "I will be right back hombrecito I need to make these phone calls for mommy okay."

"Okay, Tana but don't forget we are making pancakes." Tyler said going back to slicing the banana as Santana finally walked out of the kitchen and into her office.

Alone in her office Santana first called her lawyer making an appointment as soon as she could get one which was at eleven that morning. She then called Quinn hoping to get an appointment with her for Rachel and the baby. Lucky enough they had an opening and would take Rachel in at one in the afternoon. Santana warned them they maybe a little late because of the appointment with the lawyer. After making they calls to both the lawyer and doctor Santana decided two things one they weren't going to the police station till after the doctor's appointment and two she was calling Puck and Kurt to come babysit there was no since in dragging poor Tyler along all day.

Smiling as she left her office she walked back into the kitchen to find Tyler just about finished cutting up the grapes. "Almost ready to make some pancakes, hombrecito?"

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it (I hope).**


	8. Ch 8: Eating pancakes and Kurt

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've not only had some major writers block but some personal problems that needed to be dealt with. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. **

**I also want to thank lightblue-Nymphadora who really helped me kick this chapter off. Also if you haven't read any of her work i suggest you do i love reading those stories one of my favorite writers. Thank you to Rae Moore also for allowing my to use a name from one of her stories.**

**This is the longest chapter i have done. please dont get used to it not all of them will be this long.**

**Angel**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Eating pancakes and Kurt**

* * *

Rachel blinked slowly, waking from the first full night's rest she'd had in a long while. She sat up, panicked for a moment when she didn't find Tyler and Santana there with her. The panic faded, however, when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She smiled, threw on a hoodie Santana had lent her, and walked out to the living room. She could hear the conversation now, and held in a laugh. Tyler and Santana seemed to be having a conversation on who was the better superhero Spiderman or Ironman.

When she walked in, she couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. Tyler and Santana were covered in just about every ingredient it took to make pancakes.

"Mommy! We're making pancakes." Tyler yelled as Rachel walked over kissing his forehead. Santana opened her arms playfully for a hug and Rachel didn't think twice before wrapping Santana in a hug who was slightly surprised, instantly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman resting her chin on her head. They finally let go with the beeping of the kitchen timer. Instantly both women felt the loss of contact acutely.

"I can tell. What on earth happened in here?" Rachel asked looking at the mess before turning back toward the taller women who only shrugged her shoulders and went back to flipping the pancakes.

"You have a doctors appointment in a few hours to check on you and,,,,," Pausing for a moment to think Santana gave Rachel a small smirk. "to check on you and raspberry." Pointing to Rachel stomach making her smile. "Also you have an appointment with my lawyer after lunch to make sure you keep custody of Tyler. I am warning you now Kurt and Puck are coming over and watching Tyler so that we don't have to take him everywhere."

"Kurt, I was hoping to avoid him at least till the bruising went away.' Rachel sighed before wiping off one of the stools to sit down at the counter top. Watching as Santana put the last of the batter on the pan Rachel decided to help by getting the orange juice and help with the finishing touches on their meal. Only to be stopped by a soft hand on her arm.

"Go sit. I'll bring everything to you." Santana softly ordered the smaller woman.

"I want to help. You don't have to wait on me." Rachel really wanted to argue, but could tell that this was something that the other brunette really wanted to do for her. Sighing she sat on one of the high stools at her counter.

"Here." Santana said placing a plate in front of Rachel. "I know you wanted to wait to see lady Hummel, but to be honest I think the more people who see you like this the better. The lawyer already warned me that they will be taking photos today. They will also need a copy of the police report and Tyler's birth certificate."

Rachel watched as Santana carefully helped Tyler onto another stool before handing him his plate of pancakes and fruit.

"Mommy, Tana said it was okay to stay in our jamies till after breakfast." Tyler said though you could hardly understand him around the mouth full of pancake.

Rachel smiled. "Please, don't talk with your mouth full. It's a good thing you did stay in them your both covered in half the fridge."

Santana flashed Rachel and innocent smile. "I never used that mixer before how was i suppose to know not to start it out on the highest setting. Although the flour cloud was pretty awesome."

Rachel just sat looking at the taller woman like she was crazy before Santana caught and pointed to her plate so that she would start eating. "I'll call the cleaning lady she'll come do the kitchen, don't you worry about it Estella. Puck is going to help me set up the guest bedroom for hombrecito here. If you don't mind sharing with me I can get the office completely cleaned out next weekend for you and raspberry."

Rachel just nodded her head barely even looking at Santana she ate a little more breakfast before moving to start cleaning up.

"Rachel don't worry about it. I mean it you don't have to clean the kitchen i literally pay someone to come in a few times a week to clean. How bout i get the rest of the things i bought yesterday and we get the walking pancake over here into the tub." Santana said looking at the small boy who now also had maple syrup and small pieces of fruit and pancake stuck to him along with everything else.

Walking into her office Santana grabbed all the bags with cloths figured she would leave the toys and movies till later on, because she knew for a fact the Puck and Kurt were bringing things to do with Tyler while they watched him. Walking out she sat next to the coffee table and started pulling things from the bags and setting them in piles. "Okay, Estella, hombrecito, here are some clothes lets start with the smallest Berry shall we? We got five pairs of jeans, a pair of dress pants, and two pairs of sweat pants. Six t-shirts, three sweat shirts, two dress shirts, and two goodies. I also got him two packs of socks, underwear and undershirts. A pair of sneakers that have his favorite spiderman on them. A pair of black dress shoes. A thin jacket A winter jacket along with two seats that have the gloves hat and scarves that match. I also got an extra pack of pull-ups because i wan't really sure. There's three sets of fleece pajamas because it does get chilly in here sometimes and two sets of short pajamas. I also grabbed him his own bath things all Spiderman including soap shampoo rags towels and toothbrush and toothpaste. If i wasn't a Marvel fan i would have some small complaints you know." Santana had everything sitting on the coffee when she looked up and noticed the tears in Rachel's eyes.

"Are you okay estrella?" Santana asked reaching for the smaller woman's hand. Rachel nodded.

"Nobody's ever done this for him. Brody would wait till something was either way to small or completely warn out before buying him something. that is the first winter coat he has had since he was born." Rachel spoke so softly Santana was barely able to hear her. "Any money i had left in my account for college i used to get the things Brody wouldn't.

"Rachel your no with him anymore and like i have said anything i can to for you or my hombrecito over here i will. I meant it when i said i want you guys to live here." Santana smiled and went back tot he bags sitting next to her. "Now for you estrella. I know you like your extremely short skirts but i got you pants because its winter and you don't need to catch a chill right now okay. I got you seven pairs of jeans five pairs of sweat pants lets face it with raspberry nobody wants to be in jeans all the time. I got you six sweat shirts, five t-shirts and two hoodies but you are more the welcome to steal my hoodie at any time." Smiling at the hoodie she was wearing. "I also got you several pairs of underwear bras a couple packs of socks. A pair of sneakers a very low set of two-inch heels. I also got you a heavy coat hat gloves and scarf. I got you your own bath towels as well along with soap shampoo and any other personal item you might need.."

Rachel stood up as carefully as she could and went over and dropped herself into Santana's lap. Santana held the smaller women comforting her while watching as Tyler laid on the floor nearby with his coloring books that Santana had given him last night.

"Rachel why don't I put all this in my room on the bed while you give Tyler a bath in the guest bathroom and i grab a fast shower. Can't go to the doctors with you if i have eggs in my hair. At least i hope thats egg." Rachel nodded her head then looked at Santana's hair.

"It's egg trust me i know what it looks like. Come on Tyler lets give you a bath then you can run around in your new cloths. I also have to call your school and tell them you won't be in for awhile." Rachel sighed knowing that Tyler loved going to school everyday.

"Rach, I know someone who works in a pre-school maybe they can help out somehow. Maybe she can even take him to work with her so that he can still go to school and the both of you would be safe." Rachel nodded her head and gathered what Tyler would need for a bath and headed toward the second bathroom. Santana took everything into her bedroom and set it on her bed till later. Glancing at the clock she knew that Puck and Kurt would be there really soon so she ran and took one of the fastest showers of her life. Just as she was pulling on her jeans the house phone rang. Picking it up it was the doorman from downstairs conforming that the guys were there and if it was okay to send them up.

Santana stopped in the guest room to see Rachel helping Tyler put his jeans and socks on. So she went over and waited for the elevator to arrive. Once it opened she was quickly surrounded by very warm pale arms. "Thank you for finding our diva." Kurt's high voice rang in her ear. Letting go of Santana she soon found herself wrapped in Puck's arms. After he put down a large box he has under his arm of course

"Where is she?" Kurt asked. "and don't worry Puck warned me to be careful around her I can't wait to see this little boy of hers."

Puck shook his head and set the bags down he was carrying then glanced at Santana. "We didn't know sizes so we kinda went nuts with toys and coloring books, crayons markers. Anything he can use to have fun or color your walls while he's here." Patting Santana on the shoulder he jumped on the couch. "Oh, and the box is one of those little kid bikes. I went with spiderman figured it was a safe bet."

"Smart move Spiderman or Spidyman is his favorite." Santana said as the door to the guest bedroom finally opened and Rachel walked out carry Tyler on her hip. Santana instantly jumped up and took the small boy from her arms. "You shouldn't be carrying him till you heal estrella. Come on hombrecito lets go meet your uncles."

Rachel looked up at the man standing not ten feet away her friend well former friend the man she fought solo's for, the one she lived with. he fellow diva Kurt Hummel. With a tear running down her face Rachel walked over and wrapped the man in the tightest hug she could muster. Fully crying into his designer jacket she just held onto him. Kurt was surprised by the hug glanced at Puck and Santana to see that they were just as shocked he choose to hold on to his friend for as long as she would allow him.

"I missed you so much little diva." Kurt whispered.

"I missed you to, Kurt. I don't ever want you out of my life again. Please never leave me again." Rachel whimpered back into the male diva's ear.

* * *

**Hoping next chapter will be a talk with Kurt and Noah (as rachel calls him) and we go to the doctors.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i really can take i**t.


End file.
